kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Park Ji Min (1995)
|lugar = Busan, Corea del Sur |familia = Park Ji-hyun (hermano menor) |pareja = |ocupación = Cantante, bailarín y modelo |instrumento = |período = 2013-actualidad |agencia = Big Hit Entertainment |relacionado = BTS }}Jimin (지민) es un cantante surcoreano. Debutó como integrante de BTS en 2013.[인터뷰'방시혁의 아이들' 방탄소년단, 7人7色 이들이 궁금하다] Inicios de vida Jimin nació el 13 de octubre de 1995 en Busan.Jimin Naver ProfileK-Pop Now!: The Korean Music Revolution Su familia está compuesta por sus padres y un hermano menor, Park Ji-hyun. Jimin comenzó a interesarse en la danza cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. Se unió a muchos grupos de baile callejero, ganando varias competencias de talento y con sus habilidades de canto.14 Idols Who Happen To Be Amazing Contemporary Dancers Después de ver las presentaciones de Rain, se interesó en convertirse en un artista, volviéndose más activo como bailarín en muchos lugares. Estudió en Busan Arts High School, donde estudió danza contemporánea.BTS Jimin Entered Busan Arts High School as Top, Major in Modern Dance Se unió a Big Hit Entertainment después de una audición exitosa en Busan en 2011, interpretando la canción «I Have a Lover», después de que su profesor de danza de su escuela le recomendara hacer una audición en una empresa de entretenimiento.Jimin, Jungkook's Story En julio de 2012, apareció en el videoclip de «Party (XXO)» de GLAM.25 K-Pop Stars You Didn’t Know Appeared in Other Groups' Music Videos Carrera El 12 de junio de 2013, Jimin hizo su debut como miembro de BTS con el lanzamiento de 2 Cool 4 Skool. BTS Asks about Your Dreams in ‘No More Dream’ MV En febrero de 2014, Jimin celebró su graduación de la secundaria con el lanzamiento de la canción «95 Graduation», en colaboración con V.BTS' Jimin and V touch hearts with their song '95 Graduation' El 25 de diciembre de 2014, se lanzó un vídeo que contenía sólo el audio de Jimin y Jungkook cantando «Christmas Day», una versión de «Mistletoe» de Justin Bieber.BTS' Jimin and Jungkook Wish Fans a Merry "Christmas Day" with Cover of Justin Bieber's "Mistletoe" La canción fue escrita por Jimin, y arreglada por Slow Rabbit.Christmas Day by 지민.정국 Para el miniálbum The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1, lanzado en abril de 2015, coescribió la canción «Boyz with Fun».BTS Explains Why an Album Comeback Took So Long El 19 de febrero de 2016, el director de Human Condition anunció que Jimin, junto con J-Hope, participaría en el programa.KBS 측 “방탄소년단 제이홉-지민, ‘인간의 조건’ 합류 확정” (공식입장) El productor comentó: «Vamos a estar grabando el show centrado alrededor de Jimin y J-Hope. V también se unirá a ellos, eventualmente. La primera grabación del show con ellos tendrá lugar a finales de febrero y saldrá al aire a principios de marzo».BTS’s J-Hope and Jimin Will Join "Human Condition" Con la cancelación del programa en el mes siguiente, debido a la baja audiencia, su participación fue cancelada.[단독 ‘인간의 조건’, 이번 주 마지막 촬영…방탄소년단 합류 무산] En julio de 2016, hizo una aparición en el programa de MBig TV, Celebrity Bromance.BTS’s Jin And Jimin To Reveal The “True Jungkook” On “Celebrity Bromance” El 30 de julio, apareció como MC especial del programa Show! Music Core, junto a Jungkook.BTS’s Jimin And Jungkook To Co-Host “Music Core” Special En agosto del mismo año, apareció en el show de variedades God's Workplace, junto con J-Hope.BTS’s Jimin And J-Hope To Appear On New Variety Show Coescribió la canción «Lie», su primer solo para el álbum Wings, lanzado el 10 de octubre de 2016.BTS unveils ‘WINGS’ track list La canción fue descrita como «impresionante y dramática», transmitiendo tonos oscuros y emociones que ayudaron a reflejar el concepto general del álbum.BTS – WINGS: Album Review En noviembre de 2016, protagonizó al lado de los otros miembros de BTS el minidrama Flower Boys Bangtan High School.BTS Acting Debut: K-Pop Idols Invade 'Star Show 360' As They Turned Into Impressive Actors En diciembre del mismo año, realizó una presentación de baile con Taemin en 2016 KBS Song Festival.샤이니 태민X방탄 지민, '가요대축제'서 뭉친다..댄스 콜라보 [공식입장] En enero de 2017, fue panelista del programa King of Mask Singer.Watch: BTS’s Jimin Dances In Preview For Next Episode Of “King Of Masked Singer” El 13 de marzo, apareció en el programa de KBS World, Hello Counselor.‘대국민 토크쇼 안녕하세요’ 178cm 아들이 인형놀이에 푹, 도와주세요 En junio del mismo año, lanzó un cover de la canción «We Don't Talk Anymore» de Charlie Puth, en colaboración con Jungkook, como parte de la ceremonia BTS Festa.Listen: BTS’s Jungkook And Jimin Team Up For New Version Of "We Don't Talk Anymore" CoverWe don't talk anymore PT 2 by Jimin&JK El 28 de septiembre, apareció como MC especial del programa M! Countdown.승승장구 방탄…진·지민·제이홉, '엠카' 스페셜MC 발탁 En los días 23 y 30 de octubre de 2017, apareció en el programa de JTBC, Please Take Care of My Fridge.obra=Newsen|data=2017-09-25 [단독방탄소년단 진X지민 '냉부해' 출격, 빌보드아이돌 냉장고 최초공개]냉부해' 방탄 진X지민, 골뱅이+삼겹살로 깨어난 미식 DNA [종합] De enero a mayo de 2018, Jimin ganó el premio mensual Top K-Pop Artist - Individual de Peeper x Billboard. Peeper x Billboard es una colaboración entre la aplicación de medios sociales Peeper y Billboard Korea, donde recoge votos de fans para sus artistas favoritos de K-pop y anuncia los ganadores mensualmente.피퍼 선정 2월 ‘최고 K-POP 아티스트’에 엑소, 방탄소년단 ‘지민’ Imagen Influencias y estilo Park citó al cantante Rain como una de sus principales inspiraciones y razones por las que él quiso convertirse en un cantante y bailarín.K-pop News: BTS members, a comprehensive profile Como miembro de BTS su estilo musical e imagen inicial fueron influenciados por el hip hop, como en «No More Dream» y «N.O» lanzados en 2013.The Bangtan Boys asks us to say N.O. En contraste, «Serendipity», su solo para el álbum Love Yourself: Answer, fue lanzado en 2018 como una canción de R&B alternativo con una melodía suave y sensual, desvelando la alegría, la convicción y la curiosidad del amor."방탄소년단(BTS) – Love Yourself 承 'Her': Album Review"'Love Yourself: Her': K-pop group BTS plays by the book Imagen pública Jimin es considerado un bailarín excepcional entre los miembros de BTS y el K-pop en general.Get to Know BTS: Jimin Noelle Devoe del Elite Daily escribió que él es a menudo elogiado por sus «movimientos suaves y elegantes», así como su encanto en el escenario. En el documental Burn the Stage, Jimin dijo que él se considera un perfeccionista, afirmando que incluso los menores errores cometidos en el escenario le hacen sentirse culpable e irritado.6 Facts About Jimin From BTS, The Band's Resident Prince Charming En junio de 2015, ganó el premio Soompi Best K-pop Body con el 50.55% de los votos, donde fue elegido como el artista masculino con el mejor cuerpo.K-Pop Best Body Tournament: And the Winners Are... A lo largo de los años, Jimin ha modificado su cabello, variando en el tono de colores y cambiando cortes lo que es algo común entre los K-idols. En agosto de 2016, muchos fans elogiaron a Jimin, afirmando que alcanzó lo máximo en cuanto a lo visual, después de aparecer con el pelo castaño dorado, siendo considerado el visual más legendario e inolvidable, hasta ese momento.ARMYs claim this idol has reached a visual peak after dying his hair Aún en agosto, apareció como uno de los siete ídolos masculinos en la industria del entretenimiento coreano que son tan bonitos que se asemejan a ángeles que descendieron del cielo.방금 천상계에서 내려온듯한 아이돌 Ese artículo fue publicado en Instiz, y recibió bastantes elogios de los internautas.Koreans claim these 8 male K-Pop idols look like they’ve just descended from the heavens Impacto cultural En 2018, un fan británico de K-pop llamado Oli London gastó 75,000 euros (alrededor de 100,000 dólares) en cirugía plástica para parecerse a Jimin.I've Spent $100,000 To Look Like A K-Pop Star - HOOKED ON THE LOOK La transformación fue documentada en Hooked on the Look, una serie de televisión sobre cirugías plásticas extremas.British fan spends more than $100,000 on plastic surgery to look like BTS member Jimin Jimin fue elogiado por sus actuaciones y se convirtió en uno de los temas más comentados en París tras los conciertos de BTS de la gira BTS World Tour: Love Yourself entre el 9 y 10 de octubre de 2018.BTS 지민, 英(UK) 오피셜 차트와 '스포티파이'서 솔로곡 '라이' '세렌디피티'로 최고 기록 세워 Filantropía De 2016 a 2018, Jimin apoyó a los graduados de la Escuela Primaria Hoedong de Busan, donde Jimin estudió cuando era niño, cubriendo gastos de los uniformes. 방탄소년단 지민, 모교 폐교 소식에 사인CD+교복 선물…훈훈 선행 El 20 de febrero de 2018, la escuela cerró tras 36 años de actividades. En la ceremonia de graduación, Jimin donó CDs autografiados de BTS para todos los alumnos e hizo una donación personal para cubrir los costos del uniforme escolar de todos los alumnos que concluyeron la secundaria.[공식입장"폐교 안타까워"…방탄소년단 지민, 모교에 교복비 지원] En el año anterior Jimin, también había hecho esa donación, cuando supo que la escuela estaba cerrando.[단독 방탄소년단 지민, 모교 회동초등 폐교 소식에 교복비 지원] Controversias Amenazas de muerte En marzo de 2017, una publicación fue hecha por una cuenta en Twitter diciendo que mataron a Jimin durante un show en Anaheim en California realizado en abril del mismo año, además de publicar fotos horribles de animales muertos, una mano ensangrentada y una foto de dos armas.방탄소년단' 지민 살인 예고한 악성 안티 논란 La cuenta se suspendió inmediatamente, pero no antes de que su contenido se compartiera públicamente. Big Hit Entertainment dijo el 27 de marzo: «Creemos que es una broma de un anti-fan, pero estamos tomando medidas sólo para estar seguros. Estamos trabajando con el equipo local y la policía para mejorar la seguridad».[이슈S 방탄소년단 지민 살해 위협, 소속사 "美 경찰 협조, 경호 강화"] En mayo de 2018, un usuario anónimo de la aplicación Curious Cat declaró: «Voy a dispararle a Jimin con una Glock 19 en el concierto de BTS en Fort Worth, Texas, el 16 de septiembre mientras interpreta "Serendipity". Va a ser divertido ver su cádaver caerse suelo. Él ha vivido por mucho tiempo, pero atrapado».지민 살해협박 또…방탄소년단 측 "대비하고 조치 취할 것" La policía de Fort Worth confirmó en un post en Twitter el 10 de mayo que estaban investigando la amenaza.방탄소년단 지민 살해 협박, 빅히트 측 “상황 주시하며 대비할 것” El 24 de mayo, durante una conferencia de prensa en Seúl, Jimin aclaró que la selca publicada por él en Twitter el 13 de mayo, después de que la amenaza de muerte ingresara a Corea, lo capturó en un momento exhaustivo y que no estaba emocionalmente preparado para eso.방탄소년단(BTS) 지민 "美 살해 협박, 휘둘릴 여유 없었다"BTS' Jimin death threat taken very seriously as Texas police assure safety of band Discografía Filmografía Películas Televisión Web Videografía Referencias Enlaces externos * en:Jimin_(BTS) ru:Чимин pl:Jimin Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Cantantes de Corea del Sur Categoría:Cantantes en coreano Categoría:Cantantes en japonés Categoría:Miembros de BTS Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Park Categoría:Artistas de Big Hit Entertainment Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Jimin (1995)